beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Constatution
STAR TREK: Beta Fleet BE ALL YOU CAN BE BAYCB Constitution and Bylaw’s We the members of Beta Fleet ( star trek be all you can be) is a role playing group centered around the paramount owned star trek, 20th century Fox’s star wars and MGM’s,stargate SG-1, in order to provide a socal organization in witch people of diverse backgrounds with similar interests can interact to promote the optimistic future as invisoned in Star trek or other universe and to support that optimistic future through community services, socal activities and creative endeavors and sim with a friendly atmosphere, do hereby eastablish this constitution for the organization BAYCB ARTICLE 1: MEMBERSHIP: Section 1 Application and membership All persons seeking application to Baycb shall be awarded membership an shall remain members so long as they maintain all membership requirements, Baycb belives in the value of infinite diverserty in infinite combinations ( IDIC). There for Baycb is open to all. All persons who are incompliance with membership requirements as stipulated in the most current membership constitution, shall be deemed active members of Baycb Any Baycb Member may cancel his/her membership at any time by a written and signed request sent to his/her CO or by other means deamed acceptable . The baycb council will deside reinstatement of previously cancled membership on a case by case basis. Involentary revocation of membership in Baycb may be made only upon majority vote of the council after giving the member advance knowtice of intended action and an opportunity to be heard. Section 2 :Office Held by Members Only active Baycb Members may hold senior office or position of responsibility with in Baycb Section 3: Not for profit Status Baycb is a not for profit organization nor member of Baycb of whatever classification shall have interst in or right to, the property of the Baycb ''' Section 4 sim entrance into the fleet '''ALL sims that enter will enter as probationary sims for one month( four week period) Durring this time they must meet the qualifications of having a crew of 5 or more ( not incudeing the captain)and have at least simmed once before the month is through. For each mission the applicant sim runs both Fleet operations officer and Inspector general will watch CO’s performance to determine his/her leadership. If it has been dermined that the CO is competent and the sim runs smoothly, after one month the sim will be able to enter. If it has been detrmined that the sim is unable to perform with the aloted time , the sim will be asked to leave the fleet. ARTICLE 2: DEFINITION OF RANK Secton 1: Rank Ranks awarded to baycb members are fictional and serve only to reflect a members lenth of time in and contribution to the organization. Fictional ranks alone don’t give ANY member athroity over another member in baycb unless on a sim basis such as : a position assigned to a member in a ship, shuttle or in the fleet may give that member responsibility to admister assigned duties of that position. However, no member has the right to misuse responsibility granted by Baycb to violate another members legal rights. ARTICLE 3: ORGANIZATIONAL STUCTURE Section 1: organization Although the fleet runs on real star trek time and setting, the fleet does not hold Jusrisdiction on the sims choice of date and place and current political settings ARTICLE 4: TERMS OF OFFICE ,OFFICERS DUTIES AND RESPONIBLITIES Section1: Baycb Council' An baycb senior officer are also on the council. They usually are appointed and must be 18 yrs of age or older. We of baycb feel you best be 18 yrs or older because leagaly you are an adult and are consided responsible. We feel that this must be this way because some not all simmers feel uncomfortable beeig under command of a minor. The senior officer must be able to lead by example by performing their duties under all cercomstanses Section 2 BAYCB Council member Discipline The leadership of baycb has the right to remove or refuse to recognize officers described with article 4 sections 2 through 12 inclusive upon good cause shown. For purposes of such refusal. “ Good cause” may include A. That individuals demonstrated repeated failure to comply with baycb mandatory reporting requirements B. That individuals demonstrated failure in the past to poperly maintain any Baycb records or to allow unauthorized personell actcess to to review records or documentation . C. Proof of criminal conviction or civil Judgement (ooc or ic)based upon an offence involveing rape theft, fraud, or any other felonious offence or D. Proof of sexual harassment of a member or sexual misconduct with a member ( both ic and ooc ) Refer to article 5 section 4 for punishment details in the disiplanry process Section 3: Positions in the Beta Fleet Council Fleet President, is the presiding officer over the Council and handles any and all matter concerning with the council. He/she runs all council meetings and is the only one authorized to call council meetings. all requests for council meetings must go through the Fleet President. He/she must be 18 years or older. The Federation President is in charge of the Council '''a. Commander in Chief (CinC): The CinC must be at least 18 years of age or older. The CinC will be nominated in the same fashion as the President. The primary duty of the CinC is to represent the membership of Baycb in general. The CinC is charged with administering and implementing the organizational policies as set forth by the Council. the CinC hold reports, files, documents, etc., and are charged with the responsibility of handling, or appointing someone to handle, the administration and disbursement of his/her groups "paperwork," the maintenance of adequate records, and the full, regular, and periodic public disclosure thereof. b. Deputy Commander in Chief (DCinC): The DCinC reports daily to the CinC and is responsible for overseeing and administering Baycb operations, which includes providing an updated list of all newly launched vessel's and members. The DCinC is appointed by the CinC. The DCinC must be at least 18 years of age or older. c. Fleet Operations Officer: The Fleet Operations Officer reports weekly to the CinC and is responsible for maintaining Baycb's membership database. This office is also charged with producing the official membership application, verifying Baycb membership status for Vessel Registry Requests, producing crew rosters for vessels to the CinC, and providing such further information as instructed by the CinC. The Fleet Operations Officer is also responsible for assisting the DCinC. The fleet Operations Officer must be at least 18 years of age or older. d. Director of Research and Development: The director of R&D is responsible for updates and changes in specifications of ships, bases, equipment, and weapons. All specifications must be submitted to the Director for Approval. he/she is also responsible for the desgnation of class of ship for all new Star Trek sims. e. Judge Advocate General (JAG): The responsibilities of the JAG is to act as a the interpreter of the constitution, solve minor disputes among the fleet, and coordinate tribunal's. The Judge Advocate General shall be selected from sitting member of the Council. If for whatever reason a current member in good standing of Baycb, finds themselves subject to an investigation or punitive ruling, then they may call upon the Office of the Judge Advocate General To aid and represent them for the duration of the investigation or an appeal against a ruling taken. This assistance is given strictly upon request by the subject of the investigation or the ruling. The Judge Advocate General reports to the Senior staff, shall be at least 18 years old, and must meet all other qualifications for office. The JAG can chose up to six (6) lawyer's for his/her firm. The JAG must be 18 years of age or older, JAG can be one of his/her lawyers. The requirements for a lawyer is they must be an officer and have a good understanding of proper legal procedure. they cannot be a commodore/Brigadiar General or higher. If a lawyer of JAG is brought on charges, whether guilty or innocent, he/she will be suspended for the duration of the investigation and tribunal. Aside from administering law, the JAG is also the official senior staff writer. He/she write up the official documents prescribed by the council. If JAG is brought on charges, his/her most senior lawyer will set up a P&D attorney. Regardless of the outcome of the investigation and trial, JAG will be removed from office and the senior lawyer becomes JAG. ' f. Inspector General: The Inspector General is a direct liaison of the CinC and the JAG. He/she's purpose is to examine any and all sims the cinC or JAG seems fit to see that things are running smoothly or to run an investigation as the CinC sees fit. The Inspector General must be 18 or over.' g. Marine Commandant: The Marine Commandant reports to the DCinC or CinC on a weekly basis. He/she is responsible for training marines and making sure the marine ships are fully crewed and simming. The Marine commandant is appointed by the CinC. The Marine commandant must be 18 years of age or older. h. Fleet Captain: The Fleet Captain report to the CinC and DCinC at the CinC's discretion. the Fleet Captain represents the CO's at all council meetings, sees to the needs of the CO's, and assigns wide spectrum orders. He/she also gives updates on the sims directly. He works hand in hand with the Fleet Operations OFfficer. The Fleet Commander is appointed by the CinC. The fleet Commander must be 18 years of age or older. i. Councilman/woman: A councilman/woman is strictly limited asa voting member of the Council. He/she has the ability to write bills, debate, and vote on issues. A councilman does not necessarily need to have a specific title or special rank. A councilman only needs to have these qualifications: ' 1. At the rank of Major/Lieutenant Commander or higher.' ' 2. Have outstanding marks of merit and play a positive role in the Baycb.' How a councilman is selected is he/she is nominated by any member of the Council, then voted by a simple majority vote. Section 4: Council Voting Process The voting process is as followed: a. A member of the Council can bring in an issue to bring up or a bill that he/she wishes to be amended into the constitution or made policy. ' b. The issue/bill is heavily debated on to see if it needs to be changed in any form.' c. The vote is carried out in a chat room or absentee vote via e-mail by simply pressing @ once for aye, # once for nay, or typing abstain or present (which means you acknowledge the vote but don't vote on it.) d. Once the vote has been made, regardless of any future feelings, that vote stays. It CANNOT be changed. e. In the Baycb process, a bill can be filibustered. f. If it is a bill to add an amendment or create a policy; although agreed by the senior staff, can only be written by the JAG. g. All votes are passed with a 2/3 vote. h. Voters with more than one character capable of being on the council can only get one vote. Section 5: Command Staff a. Command staff shall consist of any member of the Baycb with the rank of commodore/Brigadier general or higher b. The command staff meetings are ran by the CinC. ARTICLE 5: DISCIPLINARY PROCESS AND APPEALS Section 1: Disciplinary process of any member of STBF The STBF grants the right for any member of STBF has the right to call upon the JAG to investigate allegations of misconduct performed by any STBF officer. Once JAG is notified, he/she shall choose a prosecutor and defense attorney from his six lawyers. From there, the selected lawyers will investigate for their client. Once evidence is gathered, they will hold a formal Court Martial. Three Judge's (called the panel, who make up both the judges and juriors) will be chosen by the JAG at his/her choice. The only requirements for the panel is that they must be impartial and be a Commodore/Brigadier General or higher. Section 2: Judgment of an BAYCB Officer The judgment is left up for the three judges. The judgment must be: a. Fair and unbiased ' b. Humane' c. Reasonable for the crime Section 3: Punishment for an BAYCB Officer The Judgment is left up to the panel and must follow a, b, and c from section 2. Section 4: Disciplinary Process of a Council Member Although rarely used, it is often sometimes necessary to discapline a leader in the baycb. The process is: If any senior staff member has behaved in anyway unbecoming a council member; this member can report it to the CinC directly. If the CinC validates this complaint, he can call a priority alert staff meeting, in which the staff members can vote the member out of office with e simple majority vote. However, the member can appeal to the JAG office for defense unless the vote to remove the member was unanimous. ARTICLE 6: LOA'S, ELOA'S, ILOA'S. and 911LOA's Section 1: Definition of a LOA and an ELOA a. LOA: Leave Of Baseness (24 hours up to two weeks) b. ELOA: Extended Leave Of Absence (two weeks up to three months) c. ILOA: Indefinite Leave Of Absence (24 hours +) d. 911LOA: Emergency Leave Of Absence (No set time) Section 2: Requesting a LOA To request a LOA, the requestee simply submit an e-mail to your commanding officer requesting a LOA and wait until response. If it is an urgent manor, one can title it an 911LOA. This From of LOA is not to be abused, it is used if there is a sudden family emergency, a death in the family, or unforeseen situations. Section 3: While on LOA While one is on a LOA, the CO in charge can place someone in the position of the crewmember on LOA from the current crew as an acting, such as an Acting XO, or Acting Ops. If someone from the coucil is on LOA, they have no say in the voting process. If someone from the Senior Staff is on LOA, the CinC can place anyone he/she feels fit and place them also as an Acting, such as Acting DCinC etc. If the CinC is to take a LOA, the DCinC is to be in charge, BUT NOT TO TAKE ON THE TITLE OR RANK OF CinC! Section 4: Returning from LOA When he/she returns from LOA, before they can carry out their duties, they must submit a returning e-mail to their commanding officer, letting them know that he/she has returned. Upon acknowledgment from the commanding officer, the officer is on active duty. If someone from the council has returned, they too must submit a letter to their superior's and await acknowledgment; until then any and all their votes or debate opinions will be rejected, Since they are technically still on LOA. ARCTICAL 7: BAYCB SUBFLEET'S Section 1: Definition of a subfleet A subfleet is a group or organization that answer's to a higher order. Section 2: Representing a subfleet A Subfleet is represented by one person, usually the subfleet CO. A Subfleet is given one vote and one opinion. It is suggested that debates are held within the subfleet for one single voice to be heard. Section 3: Jurisdiction in Subfleet's Law and order can be handled within each subfleet, but they are subjected to answer to the STFA rules and regulations. If the baycb Council see's it necessary, the council can step in for organizational purposes or JAG purposes. Category:Fleet